First Anniversary
by Doomed To Be Seme AND Uke
Summary: One year of going out Zane takes Aster to a special place to celebrate for their anniversary. As the date goes on moments happen they found out alittle bit more on how they feel about eachother. ZanexAster Im amazed on how fluffy this is. Posibly OOCness


Title- First Anniversary

Author- SukiMoon

Warning- Aster is a cute little uke and will act like one in the story…. But he's very dominant when he needs to. Trust me it shows in the story. Also in the story Zane will act kind of like an uke but he is still seme…. There is also YAOI. If you don't like YAO I suggest you leave…. You have been warned…

Pairing- Zane x Aster

Anime- Yugioh Gx

Genre- Romance

Disclaimer- OMG IF I OWNED YUGIOH GX…LETS JUST SAY IT WOULD BE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT DUELING XD!!!

Summary- After a year of going out Zane Truesdale takes his boyfriend Aster Phoenix to the place they had their first kiss and where they first started going out. They spend almost the whole day there on a date in celebration of their first One Year Anniversary.

---

_Aster smiled and wrapped his arms around Zane's neck. "I'm glad you got the courage to ask me Zane…now I get to know the real you"_

_Zane smiled and he leaned in to him claiming _Aster's_ lips once again except they both weren't nervous. They both had no reason to be nervous. This kiss had more passion in it. Zane wrapped his arms around Aster's waist and held him tight._

_They finally got what they both always wanted… Each other…_

Zane smiled at the sudden memory of that day…the day they had their first kiss…the day they started going out…he remembered how nervous he was… to finally have the courage to come out and ask his boyfriend out.

He stood against a tree waiting for his boyfriend. It was their anniversary and Zane wanted it to be special. He was going to take Aster out on a special date. Zane planned it to be perfect and hoped it would work out nicely. He loved his boyfriend and to him his boyfriend deserved the best. He heard Aster walk down the stairs and stared at him in awe. Aster was wearing a black tank top belly shirt covered with open a jacket along with jean shorts with his silver hair all brushed out and pretty. ((Ok when I pictured this it was really cute )) Aster waved at him smiling. Zane was speechless. To him only one word could describe his boyfriend;

_SEXY_HOT_ADORABLE_CUTE_ABSOTLUTELY_WANNA_STEAL…Yeah that was good enough to describe him _Zane thought to himself. Aster walked up to him, leaned up and kissed him lightly. He smiled at Zane. Zane felt like he was going to melt because of how cute Aster looked.

"Happy Anniversary, Zaney" Aster finally said

Zane snapped out of it and smiled lightly.

"Happy Anniversary, Kid"

Aster pouted. "Why do you always call me that? I mean I'm only like 3 years younger than you…it's not that bad"

Zane smiled and held his waist. "C'mon I want to take you somewhere." He grabbed Aster's hand and began leading him.

"Where are we going?" Aster asked questionably, following to where Zane was leading him.

"Somewhere special…you'll see, it's a surprise" Zane replied.

---

They arrived at a small beach. There was no one around. It was warm and breezy at the same time. Absolutely perfect weather. The sound of the ocean that sparkled when the sun hit it was calming and radiant. The sky was clear except with a bunch of white puffy clouds that looked like cream white cotton candy. It was absolutely beautiful. Aster smiled and looked around in amazement. He knew exactly where he was. He stared at Zane.

"This is where you asked me out…. where we had our first kiss… How were you able to remember this place?" Aster asked in amazement.

"How can I not…this place is very dear to me… I told you the place I was taking you was somewhere special…" He took Asters hand. "C'mon, I set up a picnic for us."

He walked Aster over to a spot where there was a blanket spread on the sand with delicious looking desserts set up. Around them were flower petals spread around the blanket. There were two light blue umbrellas tilted over the picnic area to hide them from the rays of the sun. It was absolutely perfect. Aster smiled in amazement. He turned around, wrapped his arms around Zane's neck and kissed him passionately. Zane wrapped his arms around Aster's waist and kissed back. Aster broke the kiss and grinned.

"This is the spot isn't it? " Aster asked. Zane smiled lightly and nodded. Zane grabbed his hand again and sat on the blanket. Aster sat next to him still amazed that Zane would ever do this.

"Wow Zane…this whole thing…I mean the picnic and everything…it's absolutely perfect."

"I was hoping you would like it… "

"I Love It…Thank you."

"You're very welcome…it means a lot that you liked it."

"Its means a lot that you would ever do this for me!" Aster said blushing and turning away. He crawled over to Zane and wrapped his arms around him laying his head on Zane's chest. Zane wrapped his arms around Aster's waist. He laid a soft kiss upon Aster's silver locks before laying his chin on it. Aster laid there listening to the fast beating of Zane's heart.

"Why are you so nervous…? I didn't think you of all people would be nervous…" Aster asked as he sat up and stared at Zane cutely. Zane stared at him for the longest time.

"Its because of you, Aster…" Aster's eyes widened and just stared up at him. Zane grasped Aster's hand gently and laid it on his chest. Aster felt the fast vibrations of Zane's beating heart. Aster looked back at Zane, who was looking at him blushing.

"_You_ did this to me…" Aster froze at that sudden comment. Was it a good thing that Zane said that or a bad thing? Aster stared at him blushing and removed his hand and held it to his own chest. His heart was beating fast as well.

"To tell you the truth…you make me so nervous…I never know what to say when I'm around you…every time you're around I always feel my heart flutter… I can actually be myself around you and that's important to me…I can't never show my real self around other people …I would never want to make you sad or give you a reason to not be with me…that's why I did this…I wanted to make you happy…make you smile…I wanted to prove to you how much I _love _you…" Aster gasped when Zane said the word _love._ Did Zane really _love _him?

Aster smiled and caressed Zane's cheek. "Zane… I _love_…you too… there's never going to be a reason for me to leave you…and…it makes me so happy to know that you can show yourself to me…the whole time I have been with you…there was never a time to make me even think that I wouldn't want to be with you…you treat me so good…I feel so lucky that you're with me…I just wish there's a way for me to make you feel as happy as I am…" Aster looked down pouting.

Zane smiled and reached to lift Aster's chin. Zane leaned in and lightly kissed Aster's lips. He gently wrapped his arms around Aster's waist and deepened the kiss. Zane slowly parted and kissed Aster's forehead.

"You make me happy every time I kiss you and vice versa…every time you smile…. every time I make you happy…every time you lay your head on my chest and every time I hold you… Basically…you always make me happy…" Zane said showing emotion in his eyes.

Aster smiled and blushed and laid his head on Zane chest. He felt Zane wrap his arms around Aster. "I love you…" Aster whispered. Zane kissed Aster's silver locks and they both remained quiet. They stared out into the ocean admiring the scene and loving the moment shared between them.

Zane surprised himself that he would ever act all romantic and fluffy. But it didn't matter. As long as Aster was happy with it, Zane was happy. There was a brief silence between the both of them and the only thing that was heard were the soft waves of the ocean

"Well…" Aster finally said breaking the silence, " Why don't we dig in… looks like you worked hard on these desserts…it would be a shame if all of it went to waste."

He picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and took a small bite out of it. He started licking the chocolate off the strawberry before taking another bite. Zane stared at him with no expression… He was trying to keep self-control like he always tried to when he was around his cute boyfriend.

Aster took another strawberry except it was covered in whipped crème. He licked the tip before sucking the whipped crème covered strawberry clean before taking a bite out of it. Zane saw that there was a little crème and chocolate on the corner of Aster's mouth. He leaned in and seductively kissed Aster's lips. His tongue started trailing around Aster's lips. Aster's eyes widened and he started blushing. Zane broke the kiss and also started to blush. Damn his teenage hormones!!!

Aster smirked. He took heart-shaped chocolate and put it in his mouth. He leaned into Zane. Zane smirked and leaned into Aster eating the chocolate than sliding his tongue in Aster's sweet mouth. Their tongues danced for dominance. Aster started to nibble on Zane's bottom lip. Zane pulled away and licked the chocolate off the hero's messy lips.

Aster started to trail his finger across the ice cream sundae melting beside them in a bowl and seductively sucked on his ice cream covered finger. Zane continued to stare. Aster licked his lips suggestively licking the ice cream of his lips.

Zane took a chocolate and bit it hoping it would distract him from his sexy boyfriend. Aster stared at Zane bite the chocolate. Aster crawled over to him and kissed him dominantly pushing Zane's shoulders down and pushing Zane on his back pinned down. Aster slid his tongue in between Zane's mouth and ate the chocolate that Zane bit innocently. Aster started nibbling on Zane's bottom lip and his tongue moved against Zane's.

Zane was shocked at this sudden action. He shut his eyes and started to kiss back. He still didn't like being on the bottom. He lightly started to push Aster down on the blanket. He pinned his hands down and started kissing and nibbling down his neck. Aster made a slight moan and pushed Zane's shoulders away. He sat up and took a chocolate covered pocky and held in between his happy lips. Zane leaned in biting the small pocky from Aster's lips and also started to lean into him trying to once again gain dominance sliding his tongue in between Aster's sweet mouth seeking its partner. Their tongues swirled around each other tasting the sweet taste of chocolate and strawberries.

Zane took a chocolate covered strawberry and trailed it down Aster's neck and over his lips. Aster bit the tip of the strawberry and licked his lips. Zane leaned down and licked Aster's lips clean from the chocolate. He trailed his curious tongue down Aster's neck and licked it clean as well. Aster bit his lip trying to restrain himself from making a small moan. Aster pushed Zane's back to the ground again and sat on top of him vigorously kissing him. He tore open Zane's jacket and trailed his hand up Zane's shirt. At the same time Aster's move his hips and started grinding against Zane.

Zane's eyes shot open and made a slight sound. He glared at Aster. He didn't like being the uke…EVER. Though he loved Aster…Aster was the uke in the relationship…((or so he thinks…haha inside joke with yuugi-kun ((Gina)) teehee)) He sat up and pinned Aster down with one hand pinning his hands together and trailing his hand down Aster's pants with the other. Aster made a loud moan. Zane smirked at the sound. He slowly took Aster's jacket off, lifted his shirt and took a crème-covered strawberry and trailed it up Aster's chest. He leaned down and licked the crème off Aster's sensitive skin. Aster's moan gradually got louder as Zane's tongue became more curious. Aster grabbed Zane's by the shirt and pulled him down and started making out with him biting his already bruised lip.

Aster broke the kiss and looked up at him with his big cute blue eyes and smiled. Zane blushed.

"We…can't…not here…" Aster managed to say after that steamy make out. It was a good thing Aster stopped him because Zane wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. Zane lifted himself up as Aster slowly sat up blushing lightly.

"Zane…I want to…with you…but I'm not…" Zane understood what Aster was trying to say. He would never want to do force Aster into doing something he didn't want to.

"I understand, Aster…I'll be patient and I'll always wait for you…" To be honest Zane didn't have any self-control at that moment. If Aster didn't stop him who know what would have happened.

Aster looked down. "I'm sorry…I ruined the moment…I just-…" Zane didn't even let him finish the sentence as he lightly kissed Aster.

"Don't worry about it, ok? You didn't ruin the moment…you never do." Zane stated. Aster smiled.

"You're too good to me."

"It's because I love you too much." Zane commented. Aster blushed. He loved it when Zane said that he loved him. He looked around to see a mess on the picnic blanket and laughed lightly.

"We should clean this up before we leave." Aster stated.

"Um, heh, you're right." Zane said as they straightened and packed everything up, and threw out some of the sweets that started the steamy moment between our sexy teens. As they straightened everything out, the sun started setting slowly. Aster walked up at the shore feeling the water caress his feet, and stared at the sunset in awe. ((Heh he and Zane took off their shoes before the make out scene XD)) The mixture of red, orange, yellow, and blue was the most beautiful thing ever that you had to view in real life, than through a simple picture.

Zane came up from behind Aster and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Aster laid his head back on Zane's shoulder. He felt the dark bluenette place a soft kiss on Aster's neck.

"It's beautiful isn't it…?" Aster asked softly, almost being counted as a whisper. Zane could only nod. After a while, Zane then broke the silence.

"I've bought you a gift…" Aster turned around shocked. Zane already gave him so much. How much more could he get him? Zane reached in his pocket and took out a blue velvet box. He slowly opened it to reveal a white gold diamond ring with small blue and clear diamond on the side of the larger, middle diamond. There were words engraved inside. It read:

_Always and Forever Yours…_

_I love you and always will…_

_Happy Anniversary._

Aster gasped at the beautiful piece of jewelry. Zane took Aster's left hand and placed it on his ring finger. Aster looked at Zane with eyes full of emotion.

"Look inside the box…there's a small letter there written on the box…" Zane stated. Aster took the box and read inside the box. It read:

_Our love can be romantic,_

_Our love can be routine._

_Our love can be a message,_

_Our love can be on the answering machine._

_Our love can be a whisper,_

_Our love can be a touch._

_Our love can get us through the days that we don't like so much._

"Heh, I know we aren't getting married that fast." Aster said jokingly. Zane blushed.

"It's a promise ring… All I ask for is for you to promise we will be happy and together forever…" Aster's eyes widened.

Zane turned away. "I know its silly but…it's how I feel…and it's all I want from you."

Aster smiled at Zane and started to get a little teary-eyed. Zane quickly wiped Aster's tears away. Aster wrapped his arms around Zane's neck and kissed him passionately. A kiss full or pure love and delight. He broke the kiss and reached into his pocket and took out a black velvet box.

"I got you something too…its not much, but I hope you like it…" Aster stated handing him the box. Zane stared at him confusingly and opened the box. Zane's eyes widened to see a white gold band with blue and white diamonds patterned around it. Zane smiled at Aster who was blushing a deep red.

"It's a promise ring from me to you… Um I got it engraved too… Read it." Aster pointed. Zane read the inside, which read:

_Nobody's going to love me better._

_I'm going to stick with you._

_Happy Anniversary._

"Um…I wrote something for you too…read inside the box." Aster said, interrupting a brief silence between them. Inside the box it read:

_Our love can be "I'm sorry,"_

_Our love can be a smile._

_Our love can even be_

"_I need to be alone for a while"…_

_Our love can be imperfect_

_Our love can be ideal,_

_But most of all, our love can last,_

_Because our love is real_

Zane smiled and slipped the ring on his ring finger. He lifted his hand and caressed Aster's cheek. He lightly kissed Aster's cheek and held him against his chest. Aster nuzzled his head against Zane chest and smiled to himself loving every sweet second of this moment. They continued staring at the sunset holding each other until the sun disappeared and all they saw were the sparkling glistening shine of the stars.

"I mean it, Aster…" Zane finally said. Aster stared at him wondering what he meant.

"I mean it when I say that I love you." Zane finished. Aster smiled and laid his head back on Zane's chest.

"I love you too Zane…I do…" Aster replied

"Happy Anniversary." they both said in unison.

_I promise you this…No matter what…I will always love you…I promise…that I will always be good to you…I promise…I'll always make you happy…I promise you…that I'll never hurt you…You will always be my first and last true love…_

_I love you…_

**OWARI**

**---**

Well that's the end of the story…I hoped you liked it…its very very fluffy and there is so much love between our couple…I hope you enjoyed. People don't often write about this couple but c'mon ITS SMEXY. Thank you to the people who actually stated throughout the whole thing. Please tell me what you think. Also that poem thing was from a card and yes I did get some lyrics from that PCD song XD…

Arigatou!!!!


End file.
